Clothes of the day
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: A little one shot on how Ginger ( and the others) got the clothes and other objects on the island.


**A/N-I've been out for awhile, I broke my tibula 3 weeks ago, had surgery and now I'm slowly recovering. I came up with this little story about Ginger and her clothes, everybody has always asked since season 2, HOW did she come up with all the extra clothes? This is my little one shot to answer how.**

Gilligan was getting ready to go fishing again for the Castaways supper but in true Gilligan form, he can't decide if he should fish at the lagoon or the other side of the island. At one time he decides to go to the lagoon but then he changes his mind and turns around to go to the other side of the island but then he changes his mind again and this happened several times then the Skipper came along with fire wood and he asked his little buddy,

"What's wrong Gilligan?"

Gilligan looked at him then said, "Well, I was just getting ready to go fishing but I can't decide where to fish."

The Skipper looked around then he said, "I don't think it matters."

Gilligan then said, "Well, yes it does Skipper, you see the sun will be in my eyes if I fish here."

Skipper took his hat off to slick down his hair with his hand then puts it back on then he shrugged his shoulders then said, "Then go to the other side."

Gilligan smiled, nodded his head then started to walk to the other side but then he stopped in his tracks then turned around and said, "But the best fish are over here."

Skipper started to go back in the jungle to get more firewood and he said to Gilligan, "So fish here."

Gilligan nodded his head and headed out for the lagoon then he quickly stopped and said,

"The best fish are over here but the other side has the biggest fish so..."

Fed up, Skipper then yelled out:

"Gilligan! Just fish anyplace!"

Gilligan trembles a little bit then he quickly said, "I think I'll fish over here, I can get behind that tree to block the sun. (nervous laugh )

Gilligan rushes over to the lagoon and he gets his bait ready then he throws in the line. He gets several fish over time and puts them in the pail that sat by a nearby rock then he threw his line in then he began to struggle with the line and he yelled out:

"Skipper!"

Skipper came walking out of the jungle with another arm load of wood and he saw Gilligan struggling with his catch, he throws down the wood then ran over to Gilligan and yelled out:

"Hold on little buddy! You'll get it!"

Gilligan grunted then he said, "It feels like it'll get me!"

Ginger and Mary Ann were walking along with Mary Anne holding a basket full of clothes when Ginger said, "Oh Look Mary Anne! Gilligan's got something!"

Mary Anne put down the basket then they started to run down to the lagoon and Mary Anne said, "I hope it's another swordfish! Those are delicious!"

Ginger and Mary Anne get down to Gilligan and cheer him on to bring it in,

"Come on Gilligan! You can do it!" "Come on Gilligan!"

Gilligan pulled on his fishing pole then said, "I'm trying my best girls. I think it's coming in."

He kept pulling and pulling until something starts to come in and Gilligan said,

"It's coming in!...there it is! It's a...suitcase?"

Gilligan goes to get the suitcase from the water then meantime, Skipper's face falls and he said,

"Oh great, not only is it NOT food, it's just a useless old suitcase!"

Gilligan started taking off the seaweed and other junk on the suitcase then said, nothing is totally useless; let's get it back to camp and open it and find out."

Mary Anne and Ginger both plead:

"Oh, Come on Skipper!" "Please, let's just go open it?"

Skipper looked at both the girl's pleading doe eyes then he said,

"Oh, come on girls! Gilligan! Let's go see!"

Gilligan and the girls brighten up then they all run toward the camp area.

(((oOo)))

Gilligan came into camp and ran to the table to put the suitcase down and the Professor came walking into camp and asked,

"What's going on?"

As Gilligan was putting the suitcase down on the table, the Skipper explained to the Professor,

"Oh, Gilligan just came in with his newest catch of the day..."

Gilligan interrupted and said, "Yeah, "Suitcase fish" !"

Roy looked confused then Mary Anne said,

"Oh, Gilligan fished in a suitcase and now he's going to open it!"

Just then Mister and Mrs. Howell came walking in and Thurston asked,

"What's going on?"

This time Ginger answered him,

"Oh, Gilligan is just about to open up a suitcase he fished out of the lagoon!"

Just then Lovely smiled a mile wide then said, "Oh, a suitcase opening! I so love them !..."

Her face then falls to the ground then said,

"Oh dear, I don't think we're properly dressed for it Thurston."

Everybody just smiled and went back to looking at Gilligan and Ginger said,

"Well, come on Gilligan!"

Gilligan answered her,

"Okay! Okay!"

He opened the suitcase and the girl's eyes pop wide open and the Skipper said, "It's just a bunch of clothes!"

Ginger then said,

"That's just what Mary Anne and I need!"

She held up long flower dress and said, "It's just my size!"

Mary Ann looked down and tears filled her eyes, "Oh, great, nothing for me!"

Ginger looked at her friend then back to the suitcase then she said,

"OH, look! It's so cute and it looks too small for me!"

Ginger picked up a little Hawaiian halter top and Mary Anne squealed with delight and she said,

"It's just darling!"

Ginger ran her hands through the suitcase then she held up a pair of pants then said, "Oh look Mary Anne! I think they are to go with the top!"

Mary Ann held the pants up to the top then said, "I think it does! I'll go try them on!"

Mrs. Howell asked, "What else is in there dear?"

Ginger looked back down in the suitcase then her eyes looked at something then she said,

"Well, here is something for you Skipper."

The Skipper then sarcastically asked,

"Oh, what? A pair of pearl earrings?"

She picked up a green beer bottle then said, "Not unless you can hang beer from your ears."

He turned his head around and his eyes bulged out and he licked his lips then he asked,

"What?!"

She handed him the beer bottle then he said, "It's Hawaiian beer! The last time I had one of these was at one of my navy buddies promotion party!"

They all laugh then Roy said, "That's a special blend, it has just the right amount of pineapple juice blend in to give it that special kick."

They all look at him with wondering eyes then Roy said,

"I, uh, took some to study for a special report I was doing."

They all laugh then the Skipper said, "I think I'll go put this someplace to get nice and cold."

Roy then said to the Skipper,

"Try that cave we found the other day, I found it to be the coldest place on the island so far."

Skipper nodded then said, "Thanks Professor!"

Lovey then said, "For such a little suitcase, it certainly has a lot in it."

Roy nodded his head in agreement then he said, "I'm deducing whoever lost that luggage was bringing back gifts for family members."

Ginger nodded her head then said, "I'm thinking the same thing but there is no way that we can get this back to whoever so we might as well enjoy these little treasures!"

Thurston then said, "Little treasures I should say! These are trinkets that Santa Claus would give my family on Christmas morning!"

Ginger didn't say anything back to him because she was looking at Mister Howell like a hopeful meal ticket back in Hollywood but she secretly seethed then Roy looked in the suitcase then he eyed something then asked, "What's that?"

Ginger looked down at what he was looking at and she saw a rather large and thick book that had the title, _Extensive Studies on Anthology of the South Sea Islands._ She reached down and she said,

"Oh Professor! I think you'll love it!"

He takes the book from her hands then beams when he saw the title then he said, "Yes! I think I shall! I think this suitcase that Gilligan found is a twist on the genie in the bottle!"

He takes the book and walked over to his hut then Gilligan said, "Maybe you and maybe for him,the Skipper and Mary Anne but I haven't got anything out of there!"

Ginger just kept going through the suitcase and coming across dress after dress then she smiled when she came across something on the bottom and she pulled out a comic book then said, "Gilligan, have you ever heard of something called _'Surfing Dan..."_

He quickly jerked his head up and said, _"Kahanamo?!"_

She slowly nodded his head and he reached up and grabbed the comic book then he said, "Gee, issue # number ten! How lucky!"

He got up and without a word to anybody, goes off reading the comic. Thurston laughed then he said,

"All it takes to make that boy happy is a simple comic book! Boy, I wish I could do the same for my board! Just give them a simple comic and they vote anything my way! "

Ginger went back and she picked up a brush and a hand mirror and she laughed then said,

"Oh, Mary Anne and I could really use these!"

Just then Mary Anne comes out, she does a cute curtsy and she asked, "How do I look?"

Mrs. Thurston said, "You look just as cute as a chicken Mary Ann!...or is it a turkey you say?"

Thurston shook his head then said, "It's cute as a _bunny_ Lovely!"

Mary Anne smiled and she said, "Thank you Mrs. Howell, I know what you meant."

Lovey gives her husband a smug look then Ginger said, "Look what I found Mary Anne!"

Mary Ann ran over and she said, "Oh my goodness! It's like hitting gold!"

Thurston put his hand on his chest then said, "I do so wish you both would quit talking about treasure and gold, it's , it's so dishearten!"

Ginger snickered then she picked up a small velvet earring box then she said, "Then I guess you wouldn't want to see these."

He gives a quick look with one eye then asked,

"What's that?"

Ginger smiled then she gave him the box, Lovey's face lit up like a Christmas tree then she said, "You tell me."

Thurston then said, "Good Heavens! Pearl and diamond earrings!"

Lovey then said, "Oh Thurston! They look so real!"

Thurston quickly gets out magnifer eye glass lens to check the diamond and pearl then he said, "Eee gads, whoever lost that suitcase has to be in a rage right now!"

Lovey jumps up and down then asked her husband,

"Oh, Thurston! Are they real?"

Thurston then said, "My dear, these pearls and diamonds are more real than the very blood that runs in my veins!"

She gave a small hop in happiness then said, "Oh, I'm so going to love them! Let me see them Thurston!"

He keeps holding onto the small velvet box like a child not wanting to give up a cookie and she said again but louder:

"Thurston! I'm your wife!"

Thurston did looked at the jewels then he said, "Oh yes, what is yours is mine and what is mine is yours, here my darling."

She happily took them in her gloved hand then she said, "Come along Thurston." "Yes dear"

He walked with her back to their hut then Ginger picked up the last dress out of the suitcase, a long white dress filled with diamond like crystals hanging all over the dress and she squealed with delight as she twirled around the camp in utter joy.

 **Sand n' Sable**

 **What do you think of my little island one shot?**


End file.
